


A moment

by ssantisheep



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: I just needed more fic of them so here we are, M/M, it's just a lot of reflection on those two, just alfred trying to deal with his feelings, there is not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Alfred didn’t know how they end up in this situation. How he ended up in Ubbe’s lap.





	A moment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so uh self-indulgent fic (again) about this pairing which took me by surprise in the last season but boy, do I love it!
> 
> This fic came to life because I had a half-awake dream of Ubbe talking about sodomy with alfred... So uh. There it is?? lol
> 
> Alfred view of Ubbe is my own. I'm in love with this man since we saw him. He is so beautiful. I understand torvi completely! I love Bjorn but you know he is getting old. Get the young and Hot one torvi! you go girl!
> 
> Beta by my sister! sorry if there is any mistake left... Enjoy!

Alfred didn’t know how they end up in this situation. How he ended up in Ubbe’s lap. It was supposed to be a meeting about the military strategy. But somehow it had been quickly dropped aside and now he was sitting in the Northman’s lap, kissing him, hands settled on the broad and strong shoulders.

Well there was a part that he understood: Ubbe was devastatingly attractive, with startling blue eyes, fair hair, broad, holding himself like royalty with a quick and sharp mind.

So different from Ivar, so different from any other Northman Alfred had met. There was something about Ubbe that intrigued him. That attracted his attention. He was distracting. Which was why he should never meet Ubbe alone. But then again Ubbe had taught him to fight, had given him a talk before his real battle, had been there for him, and had become his military chef and advisor. No one thought things were amiss if they met _alone_ in the map room.

Guard were standing right outside the door. A door that wasn’t locked and could be pushed opened at any moment. But who would dare?  His mother was dead, Torvi was in their land, his wife was resting in their room, maybe with child.

No one would dare intrude. So here he was, sitting across Ubbe’s lap, kissing him, being kissed by the Northman.

His beard irritated his skin, and he made a sound of disapproval. Though he knew that Ubbe would not shave. (Why should he? How would he explain it? Besides women seemed to have no problem with that. So if women could endure the rough texture against their fair skin, surely, he, _a king_ , should too.)

Ubbe just chuckled against his lips.

“Something’s the matter?”

Alfred did love hearing him speak, this low voice with this thick accent made him feel dizzy, especially when a teasing lilt could be heard.

“I’m not used to… The feeling of beard against me.”

“I would hope not.”

At the rising eyebrow Ubbe elaborated: “I don’t have a deep knowledge of your God and his ways, I’ll admit to that, but I think I heard someone say that … relationship between men were forbidden.”

_And yet_ , Alfred thought, _here I am with you._

“It’s… True.” He replied not sure if this was the end of the conversation.

“So I doubt that you would have a lot of forbidden relationships before. Especially with your title and the responsibility that comes with it.”

“You do realize this is not … helping me to accept _this_.” He said no idea with how he should phrase it. How he should describe what they were doing together. It was true that relationships between men were forbidden, but they were merely kissing.

Ubbe tilted his head on the side, cupping his head in his –strong, callused- hands.

“I’m going to tell you a secret though” and Alfred nodded “My Gods don’t really care about that kind of relationships.”

“You’re a Christian now.”

“Odin saved me. Not your God.” Ubbe said, matter-of-factly.

Alfred knew that he should maybe be repulsed, that he should be angered by this, Ubbe had deceived him. But he was in Ubbe’s lap and he was quite content to be there. It did help him feel better the fact that there were people on this world that would not care to see them like this.

Beside he remembered an old attic, with old parchments, old religion, old Gods, forgotten by everyone except an old fool.

He made a face.

“Are you regretting it?” Ubbe asked. Alfred shook his head and to prove his point, leant down to capture his lips in another kiss. He felt hand settling on his hips, and it fueled the fire burning in his loins.

He wanted more even if it would damn him.

(But he respected God in every other aspect, he was a devout Christian. He thought of his father, his _real_ father, Athelstan and his constant battle in his belief. He had once renounced of The Lord for Ragnar. For a Viking. How Alfred understood him. The same weakness ran in his veins.)

Even though he was the one initiating the kiss this time Ubbe took control. He kissed him more gently that he would have thought. For having seen him fight, for having seen him planned a battle he would have thought that the kiss would be violent, another battle to win for the Northman. But it was not. It was more gentle, relaxed. Sweet even one could say.

Ubbe kept surprising him.

Alfred looped his arms around Ubbe’s neck, deciding to abandon himself for a few more minutes.

Ubbe leant back to look at him and with a quirk of the mouth asked:

“Does that mean you are ready to perform sodomy with me?”

Alfred idly wondered where Ubbe had heard this term while he was busy sputtering. Ubbe just laughed at his face, pressed him closer and kissed him again.

His kisses were like the finest wine: they made him feel warm and giddy, and forget for a wild moment the exterior world.

“Don’t worry. I don’t expect you to accept now.”

The “later” was left in silence.

(Did Ubbe know what a carnal relationship between two men entailed? Did he have that kind of relationship with someone, back home? _What am I to you_? But he shut those thoughts afraid of ruining whatever they had.)

 Alfred looked around at the room. There were two tables and some chairs. Heavy tapestries on the walls and a fireplace. Maps on the big table with miniatures to design the different part of an army.

“We couldn’t do it here. It will ruin the maps.” It brought another laugh from Ubbe and that was enough for him.

“Well then, have you another place in mind?” He wanted to say his chamber –of course- though he cannot fathom any excuse for the Northman to find himself in his private quarter. Besides his wife might seek him there and that was a dangerous thing.

It was even worse to think of Ubbe’s house in his village. Surely he lived with Torvi. Surely they shared a bed. (Surely they did thing in his bed. Weren’t they married after all?) And there was no reason for the King to leave his castle.

Ubbe’s hands were still on his hips, he still could taste him on his lips, and he couldn’t make his head function enough to think of an appropriate place.

“If only you had meadow around here” Ubbe said, taking pity on him.

“Meadows. Is that where your people have sex?”

“Meadows, a stack of hay… Sometimes when there is no bed or house available.”

“It seems like you know your subject.”

“My brothers and I lived together. When we wanted to meet a partner we couldn’t do it in the house where the others might enter. It would have seemed rude.”

It stung to think that Ubbe had a whole life that Alfred knew nothing about. And would probably never know. Kattegat and other places were only left to his imagination. Ubbe might come into his world. But he could never come into Ubbe’s world.

_I am far too maudlin tonight_. Ubbe sensed his mood and nuzzled his neck, beard tickling.

Alfred released a sigh, letting his shoulder slumped. A last kiss before he lifted himself up.

“I should probably go.” Ubbe was looking at him, blue eyes intense. He rose –with a grace that Alfred envied- and leaned to whisper in his ear:

“There is always the training ground…” and then leaned back, enjoying the flush on the young King’s face and then left the room.

It was only then, that Alfred realized that if his council were to ask he would have no answer as to a military tactic to the possible threat of more Northman.

As he had said before : Ubbe was infuriately distracting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it don't hesitate to let a kudo or a comment! :D
> 
> Good Week to everyone and Good luck on your Monday!


End file.
